


everything i wanted

by aforementionedcrush



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Getting Together, Inspired by a Billie Eilish song, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, immediately regretting that tag but we’ve committed now, literally just fluff, prose vomit, richie tozier owns all my owos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforementionedcrush/pseuds/aforementionedcrush
Summary: “Richie?”Richie hummed into the crown of Eddie’s head, tapping his fingers on the other boy’s back as they rocked back and forth to the music.“Is... is it me?”Eddie stepped back, letting their eyes meet. There was something behind them, a look of longing.Love.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “everything i wanted” by billie eilish.

Richie sat with his back to the window, bare feet against shingles as his breath clouded the late November air. He wasn’t a stranger to finding himself there, but he was lonely on the rooftop that night.

Maybe the stars weren’t enough to keep him company.

_[i had a dream]_

He tried to slow the world down, resting his head on the wood awning and shaking the curls from his eyes. With each blink, lights went missing from the sky.

_[i got everything i wanted]_

Not to worry. He would find them all again very soon, in the honey eyes of a boy long lost to angels. 

_[as long as i’m here, no one can hurt you]_

There was a thud from below him, followed by a knock at the front door. 

“Hello?”

He smiled, and threw the window open behind him. Crawling back inside and running down the stairs, he pushed aside the curtains to let moonlight stream in onto the hardwood floors.

The knock at the door sounded again, this time followed by a soft:

“Rich?”

Richie flipped the lock and turned the handle, letting the door swing open to reveal a boy, not much younger than himself, standing on the porch. 

When their eyes met, both of their faces lit up. 

Like a spark.

_[if i could change the way that you see yourself]_

“Hey Eds.”

Richie smiled at the scowl on Eddie’s face.

“Don’t fucking call me that, dumbass.”

“Whatever you say, spaghetti head.”

He winked, and took the younger boy’s hand, letting the door fall shut behind them as they wandered into the living room.

The moonbeams washed Eddie’s cheeks in silver.

He couldn’t help but stare.

_[you wouldn’t wonder why you hear]_

Eddie stopped by the couch, looking back.

“So, what did you need to tell me?”

_[they don’t deserve you]_

“Uh, well, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“You see, me and your mom might be making it official so-“

“You fucking asshole!”

He honestly deserved the hit in the shoulder he got, entranced by the boy now frowning, but holding back laughter.

“Well no, she didn’t want to go that far but-“

“ _Beep beep_, Richie .”

_[coulda been a nightmare]_

_[but it felt like we were right there]_

“That can’t be what you wanted to tell me, Rich. What is it?”

Richie looked down at the floor, but it hurt for him to take his eyes off Eddie’s.

Why was he like this?

Why did it have to be like this?

“‘Chee? What’s wrong?”

_[thought i could fly]_

_[fly, fly, fly, fly]_

“Eds.”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m in love.”

_[so i stepped off the golden]_

“Really?”

Eddie smiled.

Heat bubbled in Richie’s stomach, butterflies tickling his insides.

God. Fuck. He’s so pretty.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“You sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything, spaghetti.”

“That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you, Rich. I really hope it works out.”

Richie smiled, betrayed by a twitch at the corner of his lips. Just say it. Just say it.

“Me too.”

_[nobody cried]_

“But that’s enough sentimental stuff, c’mon spaghetti! Dance with me!”

He grabbed the first CD off the shelf and let it play, taking Eddie’s hands and dragging him out into the middle of the living room floor.

_[nobody even noticed]_

Eddie’s shirt was cotton, robins egg blue. His hair was neat, tousled on top where Richie’s hand would pass through it, and his legs were covered by khakis.

He could almost glide on the floor in his socks, and would fall into Richie’s arms if he pulled him any closer.

They went from dancing alone to dancing together to swaying.

And it was perfect.

_[it feels like yesterday was a year ago]_

“Rich?” Eddie mumbled, head resting against Richie’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“I don’ want you to be in love.”

Because I love you.

“Why not, spaghetti?”

“Because, you’re gonna get a girlfriend, and then you’re not gonna have time for us anymore, and I don’t wanna-“

_[i don’t wanna let you go]_

“Eddie, baby, don’t worry. I’ll always have time for you.”

I’d give up every hour.

I’d build a tower above all the clouds.

For you to love me.

“But, you love someone-“

“And who ever said that someone wasn’t you?”

“I-“

I love you.

“I-“

_[as long as i’m here]_

“Richie?”

Richie hummed into the crown of Eddie’s head, tapping his fingers on the other boy’s back as they rocked back and forth to the music.

“Is... is it me?”

Eddie stepped back, letting their eyes meet. There was something behind them, a look of longing.

Love.

_[no one can hurt you]_

Richie let the ghost of a smile cross his lips.

“Only if you want it to be.”

“I do.”

_[i had a dream]_

_[i got everything i wanted]_

_[and when i wake up i see]_

[you with me]


End file.
